Love Will Find Us
by boysinabooth
Summary: AU High school is where elementary crushes stay and new crushes come, which one will Pan choose. More importantly, when she does, will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, so please do not sue me._

**Ages: Pan: 15 Trunks: 16 Uub: 16 Marron: 15 Roaue: 17**

**Before You Read: Bra isn't even supposed to be born in this story, because it will just screw up my whole idea! Sorry for Bra fans! But Goten's in here...and he's not related to Pan, it's confusing but hopefully you'll figure it out.**

**A/N: I have posted this story before, but as I read over it recently, I realize that it had terrible grammatical errors, and the plot was not as good as I first remembered it as being. So, here is a new version of:**

* * *

**LOVE WILL FIND US****   
****Chapter 1**

* * *

"Oh, look who it is, mister I think I'm a total hot shot Trunks. I mean, that kind of attitude is so frustrating and childish. After all, it is the ninth grade, you think that him - being a sophomore - would grow up just a tad and not wallow in himself." Marron stated as she tossed her hair over her right shoulder. She proudly pushed herself past all of the younger kids on the school bus and found an empty seat near the back.

"Marron, ouch. You could give the poor guy a break you know. I do not believe it's his intentions to flaunt around and completely and totally piss you off." Pan said with a giggle. She joined the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who she had dubbed her best friend since childhood in the same bus seat.

"See, that's where you have been terribly mislead my dear naïve friend. Trunks over there has been playing the good guy-bad guy act. He talks and hangs out with all the preps in classes, but when it boils down to it, he's always hanging around that prick Roaue." Marron said looking at Pan straight in the eyes, hoping that in some way it would get her point more clearly across. Apparently, it didn't.

"Honestly, he's probably just doing that to see where his personality fits in the best. The poor guy acts like he moved in here from God-knows-where only two months ago, I mean, he's just trying to find his place. He wasn't as lucky as we…were…" Pan drifted off as she noticed her crush since the fifth grade walked on the bus parallel to them, her heart leaped and soared and she couldn't help it.

"Oh goodness, not Uub again…" the blonde-haired teen beauty said. She could not resist the urge to roll her eyes at how completely ridiculous her friend had been on the approach of her crush.

"Wow, it's been four years and he still leaves silly knots in my stomach." Pan said, a dumb smile playing on the corner of her lips. She saw her age-old best friend rolling her eyes in her peripherals and slightly shoved her. "Come on, Mar, you know he's pretty cute."

"Yeah, if you like boys who have yet to hit puberty. Uub has yet to grow any facial hair and he still talks like he did when you first fell in love with him in the fifth grade." Marron said and snorted.

As Pan's gaze could not be averted from the window, Marron sat impatiently waiting for the busses to finally rev up and take her home. Not a second later, the busses started to move and the desperate brown eyed girl turned her gaze from the window with a heavy sigh.

In some way to distract her mind from the boy of her dreams, she enacted a conversation with Marron.

"So, I still cannot understand why you just completely detest Trunks so much. Is there any way you could elucidate on the matters?" Pan said, giving her friend a look of all seriousness.

"First of all, don't use all of those crazy big words around me you English nerd, you know I'm in Intermediate English! Second of all, Trunks is just a douche bag. He needs to find some reliable friends and dump his slut of a girlfriend." The blonde stated and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt that there was no other appropriate explanation.

"Well, instead of bitching about it, you should try talking to him instead." Pan retorted, a smirk playing on her lips.

"No, because he'd probably tell me to get lost or something, and I really don't care about that stupid freak."

"I just have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"Are you capable of being nice?"

"Nope!"

The bus halted suddenly and each girl looked out the window to see where it had stopped. Unfortunately, it was Marron's stop and each of them sighed.

"See you tomorrow, girl. I'll try to call you tonight!" the bright blonde said before getting off the bus. Pan nodded and waved goodbye to her crazy best friend.

Pan's bus stop did not come for another ten minutes, and she usually just stayed in her seat until the stop, but today, she felt a little spontaneous. Instead of sticking to the norm, she hopped out of her seat to venture off to an old elementary school friend, Goten.

Poor Goten was sitting all by himself. Usually, he was sitting by his wishy-washy best friend Trunks, but today he was not. Pan saw the remorse on the sixteen-year-old's face and lightly tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Hey, buddy, what's been going on?" she asked, trying to start a light conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Goten replied. He sounded pathetically sorrowful as he glanced at the dark haired girl. "I'm just a little aggravated at Trunks. He seriously needs to get his act together or I'm not gonna stand by his side anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"Today that douche bag Roaue was beating up Trunks and - like a good friend would do - I was trying to help Trunks out of his situation. But, Trunks pushed me away and yelled that he could take care of himself."

"That blows. What a shitty friend." Pan blatantly said.

"Yeah, but we've been pretty good friends since about fifth grade, and I really don't want to ruin our friendship over something stupid."

"I get where you're coming from." Pan agreed. The bus made another sudden halt that forced everyone forward in their seats. Pan glanced out the window and saw the driveway to her humble home. "This is my stop dude, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you." Goten said and goofily waved at her.

As Pan walked up to her home, she sighed sadly knowing that she would not be greeted by anyone. She unlocked the door with the clumsy house key that hung from her neck and when she was finally able to get into her home, she headed straight for the kitchen to get an afternoon snack. Ever since a young age, Pan was capable of putting away a lot of food in a short amount of time.

After finishing her very delicious snack, she began to head down the hallway to her bedroom. She was abruptly interrupted by the phone ringing loudly in her ears. Growling, she did a three-sixty in order to answer the phone before it went to the answering machine.

"Hello?" Pan asked politely. The answer she received was a silly 'Hey girl!' on the other end. "Oh, it's only you Marron. Listen, I have a lot of homework and if I don't do it my dad may kill me. Yeah, I'll call you back later tonight if I got some time, okay? See you later. Bye."

As much as she loved her best friend, she really did not like talking to her right after she got out of school. Marron had known for years that Pan had to finish all her homework before she was allowed to do anything else, even use the bathroom! Putting the phone back on the hook, the raven haired girl walked back down the hall and to her bedroom to finally tackle the horror that was her homework.

Time seemed to fly by and Pan was done with her homework in less than an hour. She figured that it was safe to call Marron now, and just as she reached for the phone, the front door opened up wide, Pan's father was standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad!" Pan said as she wrapped her arms around her father's thin waist. She had always been a 'daddy's girl' since she was a little girl, and it increased more after the divorce of her parents.

"Hey Panny, how was your day at school?" Gohan asked, returning the warm hug from his loving daughter. He always had to keep tabs on his little girl, to make sure she did not get in any trouble at school.

"Not too bad, I've had better." Pan said with a sigh. "It would be great though if Mr. Sposato would not give us so much History homework, I mean seriously, what is so great about history in the first place?"

"It lets us see what mistakes we don't want to repeat, but somehow end up doing anyways." Gohan retorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

"And your love life?" Gohan asked with a wriggle of his eyebrow.

"Dad!" The brown eye girl said as her eyes sparkled with the thought of Uub. She elbowed her dad in the gut. "I think you know how my love life goes: I see Uub, Uub says hi, and my heart melts into goo."

Gohan chuckled in reply, he had known about his little girl's crush on Uub the second that it appeared. He knew that it was merely a phase, and that she would eventually grow out of it.

"You know, looks can only get you so far. For a lot of those chums, they'll be lucky if they get through high school. Remember Panny, it's always brains, and that's why I want you to always keep your grades up."

"I know, I've heard this lecture so many times before that I think it is permanently engraved into my brain. Seriously dad, I get it, and it's not like I've even been out on a date…ever."

"You know why I don't want you to date though honey."

"Just because you and mom dated in high school and you don't want me to end up like you two did."

Gohan sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his raven hair. He truly did not want the conversation to take a turn like it had. Instead of approaching the subject he lightly rubbed his head,

"Panny, I'm really hungry, we should go get something to eat." he said with a goofy smile. Pan understood what that meant and rolled her eyes, she knew that her dad still was not ready to talk about her mom and why she left.

"Okay, let's go." Pan said, reasoning with her father.

An hour later and two stomachs completely full, Gohan and Pan returned home. Upon the return, there were two messages on the answering machine. Gohan promptly played the messages. The first one was for Gohan, it was some man calling about an important meeting next week, and the other one was for Pan, it was Marron. Marron had called to say she was not going to be at school the next day.

"Aw, that sucks." Pan said and watched her father delete the messages.

"Wow, it's gotten pretty late! You better get in bed or you'll miss the bus tomorrow morning." Gohan said, glancing at the clock on the wall. Pan frowned at her father, but nodded in agreement, fully knowing that she was notorious for missing the school bus.

"Good night dad." Pan said and gave her father a hug, he returned the favor and also said good night to his only loving daughter.

-

"Shit! I'm gonna miss the bus!" Pan exclaimed as she rolled over and saw that her alarm clock read 7:08. Considering that the bus left at 7:18, Pan realized that she would not have too much time to spend in the shower. As soon as she got out, she quickly slid on her clothes and grabbed her books in a race to beat the school bus. Luckily by the time she made it out the door, the bus was just pulling up.

"Wow, that was a close one." she noted aloud. She casually got on the bus, and was highly disappointed when she noticed that Marron was not on it. Sighing, she suddenly remembered that Marron was not able to make it to school that day. She found her routine seat on the bus and sat on it all alone.

That's how the brown eyed girl's day went. At breakfast, no one sat by her, in all of her classes, she was left with an empty seat next to her. She truly did not realize how much she depended on Marron until she was gone.

By the end of the day, Pan had enough of sitting alone, and she was truly dreading getting on the bus. Yet, as she began walking down the aisle she heard someone calling her name.

"Pan, your friend Marron isn't here today?" an unfamiliar voice questioned. As she turned around to see who it was, she was faced with the lavender haired Trunks. Sure, she had known him since he came to the school ages ago, but she really never actually talked to him all too much.

"Hey Trunks." she said casually, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Her brown eyes quickly took notice of the empty seat next to Trunks and before he could reply she hastily said, "You mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, it's not a problem." he said with a smile.

"So, I don't really talk to you much but- Oh my gosh, what the hell happened to your arm?" she said as her eyes averted to some rather large and fresh bruises that were on Trunks' arm.

"This?" he asked, pointing to the bruises, "That isn't anything. Roaue had some aggressions about this girl who basically turned him down, and instead of beating the shit out of her, he did it to me instead.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It really doesn't hurt all too bad." the blue eyed teenager responded, lightly hitting his arm. Truthfully, it did sting really bad.

"Why do you put up with the way he treats you, you should go to the counselor or something and tell them about Roaue's issues."

"Yeah, and if I did that, I would look like a complete and total pansy. I don't think so." Trunks snorted. There was no way he would tell anyone about anything.

"What if I said something about it?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with an idea.

"That would look worse, because people would think that you were my girlfriend or some shit like that. I mean, you're not bad looking or anything, it's just, I am dating Penelope, and you know, that would look bad on my rep."

"Yep, I see what you mean."

"Sorry about that. So, I'm kind of reassessing my friends, mind if I give befriending you a shot?"

"Sure, friends it is."

For a second there, Pan felt as though she was back in first grade, but the bus jolted her back into reality as it pulled up to her driveway.

"Well, this is my stop Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a cheeky smile before getting off the bus.

The next day at school Marron still wasn't there. Pan didn't want to spend the whole day alone again. So when she got on the bus, she sat by Trunks.

"Hey dude." Pan said as she sat down next to Trunks. "Mind if I sit with you again? Marron's still not here, and I don't want to have to spend today alone again, you know?"

"Oh, I don't mind it at all." Trunks said. He knew that even if he did decline her offer, she would still be sitting there, and anyway, Trunks was not a rude person, he would not have told her no in the first place.

As the school bus pulled up to the school, Pan shyly went to sit alone again at the breakfast table. Twisting her hair in her fingers, she realized that she had lost most of her appetite and really wished she could figure out where the blue eyed boy had left to in such a hurry. Sure enough, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, and he was carrying two breakfast trays in his hands. The raven haired girl smiled up at him eagerly waited for him to sit down.

"Hey, Pan." a cool voice said as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

When Pan turned around she had nothing else going through her mind except for the boy she saw behind her, it was none other than her childish crush, Uub. Blushing, she made a little room for him at the table.

"Hey, what's up?" she said, trying to act casual. Little did she know that Trunks was angrily storming off in the opposite direction as soon as Uub had sat next to her.

Huffing, Trunks made his way to the table that his best friend was sitting at, Goten.

"Here you go Goten." Trunks said with frustration built in his voice. He forcibly sat the tray down and a small bit of gravy spilled onto the table.

"You okay dude?" Goten asked. Trunks pointed a finger towards Pan, who was now giggling uncontrollably at something ridiculous Uub had said. Goten obviously turned his head to see what his lavender hair friend was talking about, when he noticed it was Pan, he looked someone confused. "I don't get it, it's just Pan."

"Yeah, well, I had the decency to get her a tray since her dweeb of a best friend hasn't been here. I thought that she could at least accept the tray instead of going off into La La Land with the most disgusting guy in the Sophomore class." Trunks said, pretending to gag on his food. "Man, he's a perv."

"I guess I get it." The raven haired boy eyed his friend's tray. "Are you gonna eat the rest of that?"

Shaking his head, the blue eyed teenager shoved the tray across the table to his friend.

"Look dude, don't think too much about it. I mean, it's not like you're dating her. Remember, you've got Penelope, only like, the hottest chick around." Goten remarked, shoving food into his mouth. "If she wants to blow you off, then you blow her off right back."

"Yeah, I think I will." Trunks agreed, pushing himself out of his chair. "See you in homeroom dude."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, so please do not sue me._

**Ages: Pan: 15 Trunks: 16 Uub: 16 Marron: 15 Roaue: 17**

**Before You Read: Bra isn't even supposed to be born in this story, because it will just screw up my whole idea! Sorry for Bra fans! But Goten's in here...and he's not related to Pan, it's confusing but hopefully you'll figure it out.**

**A/N: I have posted this story before, but as I read over it recently, I realize that it had terrible grammatical errors, and the plot was not as good as I first remembered it as being. So, here is a new version of:**

* * *

**LOVE WILL FIND US****   
****Chapter 2

* * *

**

The end of the school day was approaching, and Pan was not welcoming it one bit. Today was the best day of her short life, and the last thing she wanted was to meet the beginning of the end of it. Sighing, she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that the final bell was going to ring in less than two minutes. she was not happy in the slightest.

All the normal people in the classroom sat on the edge of their seats, anticipating the bell ringing, after all, it was a Friday. So, what made Pan so unwilling to leave school? It was just one simple word; Uub.

It had began at the breakfast table, when he had gently tapped her on the shoulder to greet her in the morning. She had been on cloud nine since that moment, but thereafter, Uub even continued communication with her. He joined her in the hallway after each class let out, and he kept subtly flirting with her, causing Pan's pale face to turn cherry red.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the final bell. As all the students pushed past her in order to leave the building, Pan slowly gathered her belongings. She was not expecting Uub to be waiting for her outside of the classroom door, and the bus did not leave until ten minutes after the bell rang, so she knew she had plenty of time. Just as she pushed herself out of the desk, she was greeted with intense blue eyes.

"Trunks! You scared me!" she said, gasping for air. He chuckled in reply of her frightened expression and started to open his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, I was actually waiting on Goten. We have plans for after school." he said, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner. The brown eyed girl glared at him with animosity, but eased off when he pleaded with his. "I'm sorry for scaring you though."

"Yeah, I bet." she replied, grabbing her books off the desk. "Well, good luck finding Goten. I'll see you around."

Pan waved idly at the lavender haired teenage boy as she walked out of the classroom. Just as she expected, there was no Uub to be found. Knowing that the odds of him actually being there were slim and none, she sighed quietly and found her way onto her regular bus.

Upon arriving at her house, Pan felt exhaustion from her overwhelming day of Uub. Instead of doing her homework, she found a comfortable place on the couch and curled into the fetal position. Soon, she was sound asleep.

"Panny, Panny wake up." Gohan said as he gently stirred Pan from her sleep. He watched as his young daughter's brown eyes opened slowly to adjust to the light in the living room.

"What is it dad? I'm sleeping..." She murmured. Pan attempted to push her father away with a wave of her arm, but it seemed not to evade the older man. He grabbed her arm in mid-swing and sat it down beside her somewhat lifeless body.

"And how long have you been sleeping anyway?" he asked, suspicious of his daughter. She peeked open a guilty eye and looked up at him deviously before planning what to say.

"Well, what time is it?" She said. The raven haired girl had finally stirred completely from her nap and sat up from the couch.

"It's nearly seven thirty, so when did you take your-"

"Oh no! I have to finish my homework!" Pan yelled, interrupting her father. She pushed past him and picked up her backpack that was carelessly thrown by the front door after she arrived from school. She sheepishly grinned at her father as she pulled out various books that contained her homework.

"Panny," Gohan said. Disappointment was thick in his tone. "You were supposed to do that earlier, I had plans tonight."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry okay! But if I don't get this done Mr. Sposato will kill me!" Pan said as she quickly jotted down notes from the one of the books she had. She gave her father a pleading look with her eyes. "I need at least half an hour to finish all this up dad, I'm really sorry."

"You're going to be given a maximum of forty-five minutes, because we have to be out of here. I made us dinner reservations tonight." Gohan sighed, still frustrated with what his daughter had done.

"Okay." Pan reasoned.

"I'm going to sit here in the living room while you do your homework. If you need me for any help, just call for me. Come back in here when you're ready to go." The raven haired man said. He ruffled his daughter's short dark hair and sighed as she ran with three books and two notebooks in her arms to her bedroom.

Pan felt extremely guilty about not finishing her homework, and on top of that, her dad got dinner reservations! This had to have been some special night if her dad got a dinner reservation when they generally go visit a buffet. Anxious to know where her father was going to take her, she hurriedly finished her homework and did not even double check it. Luckily, she was done in roughly twenty minutes.

As Pan walked down the hallway toward the living room, something did not feel right. It was too quiet, the television set had been turned off. Cautiously, Pan peeked into the living room to see if there was anything suspicious. No, there wasn't. All that was in the living was her father's shadow in his recliner.

Pan did not feel the need to be cautious anymore. She sauntered into the living room and as she approached the chair, she noticed something that was not there before.

A red stain.

When she faced the front of the chair, she gasped in horror. What she saw before her was horrifying. Sitting in the recliner was her father's lifeless body, he was covered in his own blood, and had been stabbed in the chest. Crying, she grasped his body and fell to her kees as more tears fell from her face. What had began as the best day of her life, now had taken a turn into the worse day of her life.

A creak in the floorboard caused Pan to twitch away from her father, and her eyes scanned the home.

'What if the person is still here?' she questioned herself as she stealthily glanced around. She heard a small sound coming from a closet. Fear washed over her, Pan cautiously walked to the closet, prepared to attack what was behind it.

She opened the closet only to find their cat, Toby, trying to get out.

"Oh its only you Toby." Pan said and smiled at her cat, she casually pet it before picking up the telephone to her left to dial nine-one-one.

"This is nine-one-one emergency, what is your situation?" a woman answered.

"I was doing my homework and when I went back into my living room to tell my dad I was done, I found...him...dead." Pan screamed as she cried to the woman over the phone. She paused for a moment before continuing with her story. "I mean, he's covered in blood, and he's been stabbed in the chest. I'm so scared right now, I don't know what to do."

The woman on the phone asserted authority and began to question Pan on specifics. After giving a thorough description of the scene of the crime over the phone, Pan then gave the woman her address. She was informed that someone would be there within minutes, and then the phone call ended.

After Pan hung up the phone she started to cry again. "Dad, you're so strong, and here you get killed just by watching the television." Pan said as she sat herself in a corner. "How could that happen dad?"

Caught up in crying, she did not hear the front door open, instead she merely sobbed more and moved into the fetal position. As she calmed herself slightly, she opened her eyes from her crying and was faced with two dark brown eyes.

She screamed.

"Pan, calm down. It's only me." the man said, embracing the young girl within his arms. "Sh, it will be okay. The Police Department called me because I am the first relative on your father's will who is granted custody. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Grandpa Goku, it's just horrible what happened. He looks absolutely dreadful, it was like he did not even know he was being ambushed or hurt. The look on his face was so serene. Who could have done such a wretched thing?" The raven haired girl fell into her grandpa's arms as if she had no one left in the world, and at a time like this, Goku could understand why.

"It's okay Pan, just let it all out." The loving grandfather replied, stroking his granddaughter's hair soothingly. Upon his request, he received an endless amount of tears, but it was what his granddaughter needed, and he just allowed her to dampen his t-shirt.

"Am I going to have to move?" She quietly questioned, afraid to know the answer.

"Not if you don't want to." Goku replied. He thought that Chi-Chi - his wife - would understand the situation at hand, and realize that his granddaughter needed him. "I'll stay where you want to stay and I will go where you want to go."

The front door burst open and EMTs and Police Officers entered the home. Startled by all the ruckus, Pan buried herself into her grandpa's chest and waited for some kind of direction of where she needed to be or go.

"Panny, we need to leave while they investigate the crime, they may want to question you right now, but I don't want for you to have to think about it." Goku said. He started to urge the brown eyed girl to the front door. "Now, come on, in the meantime we'll go have a nice dinner, okay sweetie?"

Pan merely nodded her head in response, remembering how her father had made dinner reservations just for the two of them. The whole night at dinner, it was all Pan could think about, about how her father rarely made dinner reservations in the first place, or how important something could have been that he needed to tell her.

If only she would have done her homework when she first arrived home.

-

The funeral was, of course, dark and depressing. Would anyone expect anything less from a funeral? Pan wore her best black dress to the event and sobbed her heart and soul out even moreso on the day her father passed away. It killed her to see her father's dead body, how he looked eerily peaceful lying in his casket. She hugged his lifeless and cold body close to her seconds before the burial of the closest person to her heart.

While the funeral had taken place on Monday, she could not make herself go to school all next week. It was the last thing she needed to worry about at the time, and she needed a break from the stresses from school anyway, but when one week had passed by, she finally built up enough courage to go back to school.

Standing in the cool weather, she waited quietly for the bus to come. The yellow bus slowly came down the road and made an abrupt stop directly in front of the raven haired girl. Nervously, she stepped onto the bus to be greeted by many sets of eyes boring into her. In an attempt to ignore them, she spotted her best friend Marron quickly and sat next to her.

"Are you okay Pan?" Marron asked, cutting to the chase. It was a very blatant question, and after the blond haired girl asked it, she already regretted doing so.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pan lied. The last thing that she needed at this time was sympathy from her best friend. Pan was strong, she could manage her feelings on her own without gushing her soul to anyone.

"Okay." Marron said, shifting nervously in the bus-seat.

The old yellow bus made another abrupt stop and Trunks walked on with a rather solemn look on his features. It was rather clear as to what was on his mind, it was Pan.

"Hey Pan." he said. He sat in the seat in front of the two best friends. Shifting his way to face them, he began pulling something out of his pocket. "I'm so sorry about what happened last week, more importantly, I'm sorry how I treated you that day. I wanted to make up for it by getting you a little something. It's not much but," He held a necklace made from sterling silver in his hand. "I really hope you like it."

Pan accepted the necklace from Trunks and examined it closely. The pendant was made from peridot and it was in the shape of a star. Smiling up at her new friend, she nodded her head.

"This is beautiful." she whispered under her breath. "You did not have to get it for me."

"It was nothing." Trunks said.

Confused, Marron looked between the two teenagers, unsure of what exactly was going on. She narrowed her eyes and finally she came to a simple conclusion.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" she said sheepishly.

"What?!" the two exclaimed somewhat loudly. As if all the eyes on the bus weren't staring at them before, it was evident that they grew wider at the noise.

"Mar, we're just friends." Pan said, shaking her head at her best friend. She could not believe that the blond haired girl could even think of such a thing! Brushing it off, she glanced once more at the necklace in her hand and realized that she should probably put it on.

"Okay, whatever you two say..." Marron said. She was somewhat skeptical of what the two were trying to convince her, because the last time she checked, friends don't give friends really nice necklaces with their birth stone's on it.

The bus made its final abrupt stop at the high school the three friends attended. Marron was first off the bus - being eager to get off the wretched school bus - following Trunks and Pan. As the raven haired girl's feet touched asphalt, it seemed that even at school all eyes were on her as well. Nervously, she tried to ignore all the intense stares and make her way to the lunch room without being questioned.

"Hey loser." A tall boy with dirty blond hair said. He stood in front of the short statured Pan, surrendering her to face him against her own will. "So, I found out your daddy-waddy died last week, and I have just been waiting for you to get back to school to rub it in your face. You've got no one know, don't you?"

"Roaue, why don't you try not being a jerk every once in a while. It sucks when someone loses a family member, you shouldn't bring a person down because of that." Trunks said, standing up for his friend.

"Well, I can't say that I've lost a family member, but I sure as hell know what it feels like to beat up a shrimp like you." The boy who was identified as Roaue replied. He cracked his knuckles fiercely to intimidate the Sophomore boy, and when he went in to sucker punch him in the face, surprisingly Trunks evaded the punch.

"Come on Roaue, let's not do this." Trunks reasoned. But, his reasoning was met with a blow to the face. With blood flowing from his nose, the blue eyed teen glared at the older boy. "This is just ridiculous."

"Well, since you're not going to stand up for yourself, I guess it's time for me to beat up on the fatherless kid." He said. The dirty blond cracked his knuckles once more before getting ready to punch Pan. As he aimed to punch her, she closed her eyes, in fear of what was about to happen.

"No, don't do that!" Trunks begged. "Pan, watch out!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, so please do not sue me._

**Ages: Pan: 15 Trunks: 16 Uub: 16 Marron: 15 Roaue: 17**

**Before You Read: Bra isn't even supposed to be born in this story, because it will just screw up my whole idea! Sorry for Bra fans! But Goten's in here...and he's not related to Pan, it's confusing but hopefully you'll figure it out.**

**A/N: I have posted this story before, but as I read over it recently, I realize that it had terrible grammatical errors, and the plot was not as good as I first remembered it as being. So, here is a new version of:**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE WILL FIND US  
****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Pan screamed loudly as Roaue's hand made contact with her face. It looked as though her jaw might have been dislocated. Clutching onto her mouth, she watched as a few of the classroom doors opened, heads peering out to see what the ruckus was all about. Before she could try to sucker punch the bully back, Trunks took a strong hold of her upper body so she wouldn't lose control. It was a good thing he did that. Turning her head around, she finally questioned her friend,

"Trunks? What are you doing?" she quietly asked, pulling a little to try to get out of his grasp.

"Making sure you're alright. I won't let him hurt you again." he responded. He strengthened his grip around her waist and snarled up at Roaue. "Get away from her, what did she do to you?"

"Live." the bully responded with a smug expression. In anger, Trunks let go of Pan in order to fight him, but by doing so Pan got the first hit in. Her smooth hand smacked him dead on the face, causing a small welt to form. Roaue's eyes filled with frustration as he lunged toward the raven-haired girl, but since he was so bulky and Pan so petite, she managed to sneak out of his attack. "Get back here you coward!"

Without a word, she continued running down the hallway. None of the classroom doors were open anymore, and she knew there was no way she could get in one. The first bell for class had already rang. Her only alternative was to go to the nurse's office to get an ice-pack, because she knew her first hour teacher did not take anything unexcused. Taking a sharp right around the corner, she didn't notice that she ran into someone.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled in defense, her fists raised high ready to attack.

"Woah, Pan. Calm down, it's just me, Uub." the person reasoned. Uub placed his hands up, as if admitting defeat. Pan immediately felt her body melting into a pool of water beneath her, but managed to give him a feeble smile. "You alright? You don't look too good."

"That jerk Roaue punched me. I was trying to get away from him." She began. "At first, I thought you were him. Sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about that. I'm more worried about you getting punched." Uub gently took a hold of Pan's hand, causing her face to turn cherry red. "You want me to help you to the nurse's office? Your cheek is starting to swell."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Pan said. She glanced down the hall she came from quickly, making sure Roaue wasn't following her. Yet, what caught her eye was the lavender hair of Trunks. Guilt rising in her gut, Pan forced herself to turn her attention back to Uub. She didn't want to think about Trunks when she had the boy of her dreams in front of her. "Let's go. I'm already late for first hour."

"Ha, me too." Uub said, smiling at her. The two began walking down the hallway toward the Nurse's Office, but they were stopped short when a teacher on hall duty stalked them down.

"Where do you two think you are going?" he inquired, glaring mainly at Uub in lieu of Pan.

"I'm helping Pan to the nurse's office, Mr. Gouvin." Uub said defensively.

"Hmm, well if you had a better attendance in your first period class, then I might allow you to take her to the nurse. But, since you don't, I suggest you go to it before I write you up." Mr. Gouvin stated, his arms crossed over his chest. Uub knew it was best not to test the teacher, and he merely nodded his head. "Do you need any assistance to the nurse's office Miss Son? I currently couldn't help you, but I could pull a student out of class to do such."

"I'm alright. Thank you Mr. Gouvin." Pan said. She lowered her head, so that he could not have a good view of what happened to her. She continued down the hallway, hoping there would be no more interruptions. Yet, there was another one!

"Pan," Trunks whispered behind her. She squeaked quietly, startled at the noise. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Just want to make sure you get to the nurse safely."

"I'm fine, Trunks. I know how to get to the nurse's office. Sheesh." she said, exasperated. This was starting to get old pretty quickly.

"That's not what you were telling Uub." Trunks retorted. He fluttered his eyelashes while cupping his hands together before saying, "Yeah, that'd be nice Uub! Help me to the nurse's office!"

"Oh, shut up!" Pan exclaimed. She stomped on his foot in anger. "I've had a crush on him for like forever Trunks. You idiot!"

"Oww! I get it! You didn't have to kill my foot! Now are you going to let me take you to the nurse or not?"

"I guess." Pan said, rolling her eyes. Trunks took a hold of her hand for a second causing Pan to eye him queerly,

"What? Uub's allowed to walk hand-in-hand with you, and your own friend isn't?" Trunks appeared to be offended. Rolling her eyes once more, she made it known that it wasn't a fuss for him to hold her hand to lead her to the nurse. "That's what I thought!"

"I wanted to tell you...thanks." Pan muttered, rubbing her head with her free hand. Trunks quirked an eyebrow and beckoned for her to continue. "I really appreciate you standing up to Roaue for me like that. He probably would have pummeled me to a pulp."

"Any time Pan." He said with a smile. "I hate to see you getting hurt."

Blush reached Pan's cheeks and she turned her head so Trunks couldn't see her. The remainder of the walk to the nurse's office was completely silent, neither daring to speak another word. When they finally made it, Pan was able to receive the elusive ice pack that she had been needing to place on her face. The two friends separated afterward, the day going by fairly fast. Before she knew it, it was already lunch time.

"Hey Pan," Trunks stated, coming up behind her in the lunch line. He picked up a tray for both of them, "If you want, I'll sit with you today at lunch. My girlfriend isn't here today, and well, I know that Marron still hasn't made it back from her trip."

"Thanks Trunks." she said with a smile. The duo sat down together at an empty table, only to be joined by Goten.

"Hey you two. What's up?" he asked goofily.

"Not much," they answered in unison.

"Okay. That usually means something _is _up." Goten retorted as he shoved some of the mashed potatoes in his mouth. Eyeing the two, he slowly chewed his food. "I'm going to figure out what you two are hiding by the end of the day. Mark my word. I have my sources you know."

"Haha, whatever you say Goten." Trunks laughed.

The lunch hour went by relatively fast, the three friends laughing the entire time. A few hours later, the bus was making its routine stop at Pan's home.

"Hey grandpa." Pan chimed. She shut the door behind her and waited for a response.

"Hey Panny, how was school today?" He greeted back. When he turned to face her, his expression soon changed from happiness to anger. "My goodness, what happened to to?"

"Some jerk punched me in the face." she responded. Clearly, she did _not _want to speak about her encounter at school. Pan quickly made haste to cover up that it wasn't as bad as it looked. "Don't worry about it though, I've had an ice pack on it all day. Okay?"

"Well, will you put some more ice on it for me? It looks like a big plum about to bust off your face." Goku said. He opened the freezer door to pull out an ice pack to force Pan to put on her cheek. "Speaking of plums...I'm kind of hungry!"

"Grandpa!"

"Heh, heh. Well, here. Keep this on your face for a couple more hours. It will help the swelling." the silly grandfather stated. He could see that his granddaughter was not very happy about it. "It will feel better if you lay down too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Pan said, ripping the ice pack out of his hands. She headed to her bedroom to lay down with the ice pack, but ended up falling asleep, not waking until the morning.

The next morning when Pan woke up she saw that her ice pack was gone.

"Hm, grandpa Goku must have taken it off." Pan said, reasoning with the only possible answer. She pushed herself out of the bed and glanced around momentarily, "Oh well."

After taking her morning shower, she met her grandpa in the kitchen. He was lazily making some pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Feeling her stomach growl, Pan realized how hungry she was, and sat down at the dining room table to wait for Goku to finish making breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast grandpa." Pan said as she quickly stuffed her face. That was a quality both of them shared, they both enjoyed eating. What most couldn't fathom was that neither seemed to gain weight from the immense amount of food they ate. Merely five minutes later, Pan and Goku had cleared out all the pancakes and sausage. Patting her stomach, Pan pushed herself out of the dining room chair and picked up her schoolbag. "I gotta head down to the bus stop! I'll see you later today grandpa!"

She had to wait in the mild weather for the bus to arrive, after all, she was a few minutes early. This was a rare occasion for Pan, she was usually rushing to be there on time. She lazily kicked the granite rocks around from her street while counting the seconds in her head. After what felt like an eternity, the bus finally arrived. When she got on the bus, she automatically sat next to Trunks, not realizing that her best friend had finally gotten back from her week-long trip.

"Ahem," Marron coughed, catching the attention of her best friend. Pan looked up at blinked for a response. "Why in the hell are you sitting next to him instead of me?"

"Uh..." Pan said, drawing a blank. She glanced at Trunks for an answer, but he merely shrugged his shoulders as if her sitting next to him was no big deal whatsoever. Smiling at him, she turned back to her friend and finally replied. "We're friends, you know."

"Whatever..." Marron said and faced the front of the bus. She thought that by ignoring Pan it would make her feel guilty.

"Does your face feel better?" Trunks inquired quietly, not wanting Marron to hear what they were talking about. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough for Marron's large ears to ignore.

"What happened?" the blonde haired girl was suddenly interested once more.

"Did you not hear?" Goten asked as he popped out from behind Marron.

"Where did you come from?" Marron asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"I've been on this bus before you know. Anyways," Goten said. He purposely paused to aggravate Marron, it worked. "I heard that Trunks and Pan got in a fight with Roaue. Apparently, Pan hit Roaue - in self-defense I presume - and Roaue punched her back."

"Is that true Pan?" Marron asked.

"Yeah..." Pan murmured

"Go Pan!" Marron exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air.

"I wouldn't exactly be cheering for her." Goten said.

"Why?" Marron said.

"The teachers believe that Pan acted unprovoked, and it doesn't look too good on her end. For some odd reason, teachers will believe Roaue at times. If it doesn't get settled, then all three of them might be suspended for all the excitement it caused around the school yesterday." Goten stated matter-of-factly. "Well, that's what I hear at least."

"How do you know all of this anyways?" Marron asked.

"I know people."

"Whatever..."

"Suspension? Are you serious?" Pan asked. Trunks had a look of disbelief on his face as well.

"Yeah." Goten said. "Sorry guys."

"I've never been suspended! Or even in trouble! My dad's gon-" Pan stopped her sentence and lowered her head. She realized what she had just said. No way her dad would do anything, he wasn't with her anymore. Shaking her head, she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders to comfort her, then a low whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

It was Trunks. Pan couldn't have asked for a better friend in him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, so please do not sue me._

**Ages: Pan: 15 Trunks: 16 Uub: 16 Marron: 15 Roaue: 17**

**Before You Read: Bra isn't even supposed to be born in this story, because it will just screw up my whole idea! Sorry for Bra fans! But Goten's in here...and he's not related to Pan, it's confusing but hopefully you'll figure it out.**

**A/N: I have posted this story before, but as I read over it recently, I realize that it had terrible grammatical errors, and the plot was not as good as I first remembered it as being. So, here is a new version of:**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE WILL FIND US  
****Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Pan glanced up at Trunks with her arms around him. Her friends Marron and Goten were looking at the duo oddly, so Pan and Trunks quickly separated. Upon doing so though, the raven-haired girl felt an impulse to go back into his arms and did such. Tears escaped her eyes as she held on strongly to her friend.

"What the heck is going on?" Marron whispered to Goten. He merely shrugged his shoulders in response. "Weird..."

"Trunks...thank you." Pan said between her tears and smiled.

"For what?" Trunks asked.

"For everything." Pan said as she wiped away her tears. Trunks gave her a hug back.

"You're welcome," he said and held her in his grasp for a moment's time.

"Ahem..." Marron said clearing her throat. Trunks pulled away from Pan and started to blush slightly.

"Come on guys, the bus has been sitting here for like five minutes, lets go to school or we'll be late." Goten said. The four of them then got off of the bus and into the school's cafeteria.

"Hi Pan." Uub said when Pan walked into the cafeteria. The raven-haired girl felt her face heat up as she simply waved her hello back. Uub grinned at the fifteen-year-old before approaching her. "Hey, so I have this crazy idea for you and me. How about we go on a date somewhere. Maybe the movies this Saturday night at seven?"

"Uh..." the girl stuttered. Was he serious or was he messing with her mind? Regaining her composure, she was finally able to muster up a response. "Y-yeah, that would be great."

"I guess I'll see you then, Pan." Uub said with another smile at her. She nodded her head in response as his hand grazed over her shoulders before he left. The young teenager was enamored, she just couldn't believe it! Uub, her crush of what felt like forever, had finally asked her out! She happily skipped over to the table with her best friend Marron and began talking about her encounter. Trunks on the other hand was in line to get breakfast and had his hands clutched into fists.

'Stupid Uub. Just who does he think he is? I can't believe he his leading her on like that. Everyone knows he's such a man-whore.' he thought to himself as he grabbed a tray to put his food on. 'I've just got to talk to her, before something happens.'

The lavender-haired teenager approached Pan and Marron at the table they were sitting at, "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Of course not!" Pan responded happily. Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculously happy she was. Instead, he began playing with his food, trying to distract himself from her demeanor. "Are you okay, Trunks? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," he began. Putting his fork down, he glanced at the raven-haired girl intensely. "It's just...I have a bad feeling about Uub asking you out. I think he's just leading you on. I really don't think you should go to the movies with him."

"Are you kidding me?" she practically yelled. "The reason he probably asked me it is because he likes me!"

"Pan, you don't know him like I do. You don't want to be his girlfriend, or even his friend."

"Whatever," Pan stated. She began eating her pancakes, but Trunks continued to talk.

"Please," he began, pulling her eating hand away from her tray. "Just listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember last year when Uub went out with that girl, Paris - you know, the same girl Goten likes?" Pan nodded her head at his question. "Well, from what I have heard, some _things _happened between them, and one thing lead to another, and-"

"Shut up!" Pan screeched as her eyes started to water.

"But P-"

"Just leave me alone." Pan reached for her tray and began to stand up from the breakfast table. Without a glance at Trunks, she said, "Come on, Marron. Let's get to homeroom."

"Great going buddy, look what you did, you made her cry." Goten said as he sat down next to his friend at the table. The lavender haired teenager was taken aback by his friend's sudden appearance, but accepted it anyway.

"But I didn't mean to." Trunks said as he lowered his head.

"Tough luck." Goten said, shrugging his shoulders.

'How could I do that to Pan? I mean, I was just...what was I?' He questioned himself. 'Jealous? Was I jealous that Uub is trying to take her out on a date?' Trunks quickly shoved the thought aside as he idly continued to chop up his pancakes.

"Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS!" Goten finally yelled.

"Huh?" he said as he looked up at his friend. "You've been sitting there playing with your food for the past 5 minutes, I mean if you're not gonna eat it then at least give it to me."

"Take it." Trunks said and pushed his tray over to Goten.

"Thanks!" Goten said and started to chomp down on the pancakes.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten asked.

"It's nothing really." Trunks lied.

"Whatever." Goten said as he burped loudly. Some of the students in the cafeteria glanced at Goten in disgust. "Yep that's some good stuff," he said and patted his stomach.

After breakfast, Trunks and Goten headed to homeroom so that they could be counted at being present for the day of school. The first period class that Trunks had he also shared with his best friend, Goten in addition to Pan and Uub. Trunks wasn't looking too excited to be this class because the teacher tended to pick favorites.

"Okay class, today we are working on our labs today, you'll be partnered up by my choice." Ms. Clowers said. Several of the students grumbled angrily, while others swore under their breath unbeknownst unto the oblivious teacher. She stood up from her desk and began walking around the room and saying names,"Okay, Randy you and Travis together, Mary and Chris"

'Please let me be with Goten, please let me be with Goten.' Trunks thought to himself. His eye though caught Pan's and he smiled at her coyly. 'Or Pan. Yeah, I want to be with Pan.'

"Goten, you will be with Pan. Uub you will be with Trunks." Ms. Clowers said, clearly ignoring Trunks' inner dialogue.

'Dammit, not that loser.' Trunks thought to himself angrily. He opened up his class notebook as he saw Uub coming over to sit by him.

"Hey." Uub said nonchalantly, attempting to appear cooler than he actually was. Trunks rolled his eyes at Uub, not really wanting to engage in any more conversation than he had to. "Umm, I said hey, are you deaf?"

"No, I just want to get this stupid lab done and over with. The less interaction with you the better." Trunks stated. He picked up his book, lab papers, notebook, and a pencil and walked to the back of the classroom to get a decent microscope.

"Okay then..." Uub said. He had no idea what he even did to the lavender haired boy to make him mad. Instead of questioning though, too grabbed his things and joined Trunks.

"So, I hear that you're going on a date with Pan on Saturday?" Trunks asked as he put the animal cell under a microscope.

"Yeah, isn't it great, I get to watch a good movie and get a hot chick to go with me." Uub said and chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah great." Trunks said sarcasm dripping from his tone. Uub didn't notice it though.

"So, you friends with Pan?" Uub asked.

"Yeah, why?" Trunks asked.

"Will you do me a favor?" Uub asked.

"What?" Trunks asked as he started to look at the animal cell under the microscope.

"Don't tell Pan anything we talk about." Uub said.

"Why should I lie to my friend and do a so called 'favor' for someone I barely know?" Trunks asked as he looked up at Uub.

"Come on, technically you don't have to lie to her, you can just tell her that you and me talked about football, and we will talk about football." Uub said.

"Well..." Trunks said.

'I can't trust him, why should I trust him? I mean what is he gonna talk about Pan?' Trunks thought to himself. 'On the other hand, if what he says is really bad I'll tell Goten and I'll have him tell Pan, therefore it wouldn't be me who told Pan.' Trunks thought to himself and kind of smiled. Ah, he loved the rules of technicality.

"Sure." Trunks said.

"Okay, you promise you won't tell her anything?" Uub asked.

"Yes, I promise." Trunks said.

"I already know that Pan likes me and all, so during the date I'm going to start out slow and just put my arm around her, then maybe try to hold her hand. But after the date is over, I'm gonna..." Uub said and leaned into Trunks and whispered something.

"What?" Trunks whispered back.

"I know isn't it gonna be great?" Uub said and smiled.

"Ye...yeah great." Trunks said.

'Oh my goodness, this guy must be crazy or something.' Trunks thought to himself.

"I wonder what Trunks and Uub are talking about." Pan said as she gazed over to the two of them.

"Probably you." Goten said and chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Pan said.

"I hear you and Uub are going out to the movies on Saturday, is it true?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Pan said as she smiled and sighed as she went into her daydreaming world.

"Yoo Hoo earth to Pan!" Goten said.

"Oh sorry, come on lets finish this animal cell." Pan said and turned her attention back to science.

The class seemed to drag on as the students worked dillegently with the animal cell assignment, but the bell finally rang and as the students were filing out of the room, Pan ran up to Trunks. She was eager to hear about what he and Uub talked about.

"Soo...what did you and Uub talk about?" Pan asked.

"Funny you know, this morning you were mad at me because of something I said about Uub, why should I tell you what we talked about?" Trunks said.

"Oh come on, Trunks! You know I didn't mean it." she said with a sweet smile. Trunks couldn't resist her smile it seemed. "Please, tell me."

"We just talked about football." Trunks said. Though his mind added, 'And your date that's going to happen this weekend.'

"Which team?" Pan asked.

"Our school's team and how much it sucked." Trunks said.

"That's it?" Pan asked.

"Oh and we talked about baseball." Trunks said.

"Oh...that's nice..." she said, a bit disappointed that she wasn't mentioned in the conversation. Trunks took notice to her disappointment, but her facial expression quickly changed. "I guess I'll see you in English, cause I have Math next." Pan said and groaned.

Trunks chuckled a little bit, "See ya." he said and left.


End file.
